End of the Adventure
by KaizumiAyame
Summary: Sudah saatnya ia mengakhiri petualangan, dan memulai hari-hari tenang bersama orang yang ia rindu. [credit plot to natedontfly]


**Cerita dan plot tidak murni berasal dari saya (credit to Disney and natedontfly), tapi saya sudah memperoleh ijin untuk mengembangkan plotnya menjadi sebuah fanfiksi pendek.**

 **Selamat membaca!**

* * *

Kamar rumah sakit itu sunyi.

Kalau didengar, satu-satunya suara yang kentara terdengar berasal dari kardiograf. Jendela mengijinkan angin berembus masuk. Sang penghuni yang terbaring di ranjang memilih untuk diam, tidak bersuara.

Insting memberitahunya bahwa ia tidak akan hidup lebih lama lagi. Menunggu jemputan berupa sosok bernama 'kematian'.

Pintu kamar berdecit terbuka, mengekspos sosok remaja yang sudah mencapai usianya yang ke-18. Perjalanan waktu tidak lagi membuatnya segemuk dulu, dan tubuhnya beberapa puluh senti lebih tinggi.

"Mr. Fredrickson?" suara yang telah meranjah akil balig memecah sunyi. "Apa… Anda masih bangun?"

Sosok yang lebih tua mengangguk, namun tidak bersuara. Bahkan setiap gerakannya terlihat begitu lemah.

Russell meletakkan buket yang dibawanya ke dalam vas kosong, membiarkan aromanya menguar di seluruh ruangan. Ia menarik kursi di ujung ruangan dan duduk, memperhatikan Carl dengan ekspresi mata yang meredup. Keduanya bahkan tidak berinisiatif untuk menciptakan percakapan.

Namun Carl memaksakan diri untuk tetap tersenyum–senyum yang bisa membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya terenyuh. Terlepas dari penyakit yang selama ini menggerogoti tubuhnya, dan seberapa lemah ia saat ini, ia ingin menunjukkan apresiasi sederhana karena Russell sudah bersedia datang untuknya.

Walaupun bagi Russell, senyum itu adalah senyum perpisahan.

Bertahun-tahun sudah berlalu, sejak keduanya bertemu untuk pertama kalinya. Russell mengingat bagaimana ia menyelinap masuk ke dalam rumah Carl, mengharapkan sang manula menerima bantuan darinya untuk memperoleh lencana. Carl ingat saat-saat ketika mereka mengalami petualangan yang melibatkan nyawa, namun juga meninggalkan kenangan di saat yang sama.

Anjing _golden retriever_ itu–Dug–sudah meninggal 3 tahun yang lalu. Keduanya teringat ketika Dug memilih untuk tetap berada di dekat mereka alih-alih dilarikan ke rumah sakit, ketika penyakitnya sudah mencapai level terburuk. Ia meninggal dengan tenang di pangkuan Russell.

 _Oh iya._

Ia menggali-gali isi kantungnya, mencoba meraih sesuatu yang sudah ia bawa dari rumah.

Tutup soda.

Dengan hati-hati, ia berdiri, menjepitkan tutup soda itu ke kaus rumah sakit Carl. Butuh usaha besar baginya untuk bicara, "Terima kasih… Mr. Fredrickson."

Carl sendiri tidak mampu berkata-kata, seolah suaranya tersangkut di tenggorokan. Baru beberapa detik berselang ia merespons, "Sama-sama, Russel." Tutup botol yang dijepitkan di kausnya mengundang berbagai kenangan. Kenangan-kenangan yang indah, tentu saja. Ia ingat ketika ia melakukan hal yang sama pada Russell bertahun-tahun yang lalu, mengucapkan terima kasih pada sang bocah. Ia ingat betapa lebarnya senyuman Russell ketika ia berdiri berdampingan dengan Carl di atas panggung.

Dan sekarang, Russell juga duduk di sisinya. Hanya saja, ia tidak tersenyum.

Betapa ia ingin melihat Russell tersenyum lebar seperti dulu. Betapa dirinya ingin mengatakan pada Russell, kalau ia merindukan wajah cerah anak laki-laki itu.

Matnya perlahan-lahan terpejam, dengan kedua tangan tersilang rapi di depan dada. Sekelilingnya memburam, dan napasnya terdengar semakin samar. Garis hijau di layar perlahan-lahan melambat, dan berakhir menciptakan garis lurus dengan nada monoton.

Carl Fredrickson sudah tiada.

Russell tetap duduk di atas kursinya, selagi air mata perlahan-lahan mengalir turun dari pelupuk. Tangannya terkepal kuat, berusaha untuk tidak pecah dalam tangisan. Hanya ada isakan samar yang mengiringi suara kardiograf.

"Aku bahkan belum sempat mengucapkan selamat tinggal…"

.

.

"Carl,"

Pemandangan di sekitarnya didominasi warna putih, dan ia bisa mendengar suara yang selama ini dia rindukan, suara yang ia pikir tidak akan pernah lagi didengarnya…

Ellie berdiri di depannya, cantik dan sehat seperti kali terakhir ia melihatnya. Ellie berjalan mendekati suaminya, dengan Buku Petualangan di dekapan.

Di sebelahnya Dug berdiri, mengibas-ngibaskan ekor dengan ceria. Ia terlihat persis sama dengan Dug yang pertama kali ditemuinya.

Buku besar itu dibukanya, ditulisi kata-entah apa–Carl tidak bisa melihatnya. Ellie menariknya ke dalam rengkuhan, menciumnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Buku yang terjatuh luput dari perhatian.

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, ia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Carl, menautkan jemarinya di sela-sela jari Carl.

Bahkan dalam sunyi Carl paham. Ellie ingin Carl mengikutinya.

Ia mulai berjalan. Mula-mula perlahan, namun lama-lama semakin cepat. Kerut di sekujur tubuhnya perlahan menghilang, dan ia merasakan tubuhnya berangsur-angsur semakin ringan. Begitu pula dengan Ellie. Rambut putihnya perlahan-lahan berubah warna menjadi cokelat gelap.

Ellie menatapnya dengan senyum lebar, senyum yang sudah lama tidak dilihatnya. Itu adalah senyum ompong yang menariknya masuk ke dalam petualangan.

Dengan kedua tangan saling bertaut, keduanya mereka berjalan menuju ke arah cahaya yang akan menjadi tempat di mana mereka tinggal.

Jauh dari sana, buku itu tetap terbuka, menampilkan tulisan besar yang memenuhi lembar putih.

.

 **TAMAT**

.

 **a/n  
** Akhirnya, setelah dapet ijin resmi dari pihak _plot maker_ -nya... saya jadi nekat untuk _upload_ cerita ini. :") makasih banyak buat _natedontfly_ , yang dengan apiknya sudah menciptakan imajinasi sedemikian rupa.  
Apa ceritanya udah berhasil bikin nangis? Semoga aja. Ceritanya saya permak di sana-sini, jadi mungkin _feel_ -nya malah hilang(?) X"""D

 **Xoxo,  
** **Ayame**


End file.
